


Makeup Troubles

by InvisbleDragon



Series: 2017 Calendar Challenge [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agender Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Asexual Character, Asexual Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Canon Disabled Character, Ever - Freeform, Genderfluid Matt Murdock, I can NEVER get my eyeliner to look the same, M/M, Makeup, POV Matt Murdock, Queer Character, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Character, Trans Foggy Nelson, Trans Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/pseuds/InvisbleDragon
Summary: Matt Murdock is genderfluid. Mattie Murdock likes to wear makeup when she feels like it. She just can't get the eyeliner right though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can never get my eyeliner right either. And that's why I wrote this.

“Oh shit Mattie” Foggy sounded horrified. Mattie sighed. This made for the fifth time this month that her eyeliner, or something of the makeup she was wearing was horrifically fucked up.

She groaned and threw her arms into the air, knocking her head onto the table and rolling it side from side in dramatized despair. “The fifth time, Foggy. The. FIFTH. Time. This month!”

She could her the wince in his voice when he replied. “Mattie, you know if you need help with your makeup, you need only ask. That's why I keep the bare necessities in my desk. If you bring your stuff in with you, I'll fix you up and make you look flawless.”

She whined, keeping her face down, knowing that the blank stare usually creeped out most everyone. “I know you say that you don't mind, but sometime I feel like I'm asking you to do too much. And I wanna do it myself most of the time. Besides it’s just the eyeliner that always gives me the trouble.”

She heard the scrape of the chair on the floor of her office as Foggy pulled the chair in front of her desk around. She tilted her head for Foggy to have easier access to fix her mistake even as the swipe of the cold cleaning pad began to swipe softly across the nose and the arch of her cheekbones. Even as the Foggy moved the makeup remover wipe away from her face and began to carefully apply the mascara anew to her eyelids, she retained the pout she had on her face.

With a careful finger, Foggy wiped underneath her lip, possibly removing a smudge of the new color she had picked up from Sephora the other week, a brilliant new color called ‘Walk of Fame’. According to the counter stylist, the color would look ‘absolutely darling’. “There. You might not look flawless, but I think you look perfect. Considering that you didn’t bring in any foundation or blush and that I can’t touch up those few spots, but still much pretty.”

A smile tugged at her lips, “Foggy, have you been scrolling Tumblr again? Because you’re starting to sound like a meme again.”

She could hear the rustling of the sleeves of his shirt as Foggy crossed his arms and said with a petulant note in his voice, “No.”

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow, and grinned at him. “You know I’m right. ANd I know I’m right. So why don’t we have movie night on Friday and eat crappy Chinese food until we pass out.”

A knock at the door sounded, and Foggy moved away to open the door for a new client, pausing only to toss over his shoulder. “Sounds good to me. But this time, don’t eat all the Spring Rolls, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon).


End file.
